All Alone
by shivvy1080
Summary: Finn is deeply sadened by what happened with Quinn, Puck and the unborn baby girl he thought was his, what happens when Kurt is the only there to comfort him?
1. Chapter 1 All by myself?

Kurt watched Finn walk through the school's hallways, his eyes were red and puffy and he had a glazed over expression on his face. Kurt recognised that look; he had worn it once too, when his mother had died. Kurt leant against a row of lockers and continued to watch Finn.

The next event seemed like it happened in slow motion, Finn continued to walk, looking at his shoes and Quinn started to walk towards him, when she realised who she was walking towards she made a bee line for the bathroom. Kurt watched Finn's face crumple and him enter an empty classroom, Kurt followed, basically sprinting to the classroom.

When he got to the classroom the site of Finn almost made Kurt want to cry, he was slumped against a wall, his knees pull up to his chest sobbing great big heaving sobs.

Kurt moved further into the classroom and closed the door behind him. Finn looked up startled, Kurt sat next to him, and Finn lent his head on Kurt's shoulder and continued to sob. Kurt remained silent, stroking Finn's hair,

"Why did she do it Kurt?" Finn asked in between sobs in a shaky voice.

"I don't know Finn, I really don't," Kurt cooed

Finn continued sobbing, after what could have been hours Kurt stood up and pulled Finn up too,

"Come on, we're going to go and get you cleaned up," Kurt walked out of the classroom,

Finn trailing behind, they entered the boys bathroom, Kurt got some paper towels, wet them and gingerly dabbed them around Finn's eyes.

Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out some sort of cream that made the redness around his eyes die down. Finn laughed for the first time since Quinn said the baby wasn't his three days ago. "What?" Kurt demanded

"Nothing," Finn said hoarsely, "It's just… Trust you to have just the right creams and stuff handy in your bag for a moment like this,"

"I have a lot of handy things in my bag," Kurt smiled, after he thought Finn was adequately cleaned up he sent Finn off to his class, when Kurt finally went to his class Mercedes gave him a questioning glance mixed with a suspicious one, Kurt just shook his head and mouthed, "I'll explain later,"

* * *

**A/N This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I hope you like it, there's still more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch Time Great

Kurt sat down at the lunch table, staring at his cafeteria food in distaste. It looked like it may come alive at any second, he mulled over that morning's events.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the ex-quaterback sit next to him until he heard someone clear their voice.

"Oh hey Mercedes, I wa-" Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Finn was sitting next to him, Finn looked at him,

"The Footballers hate me because I quit, I don't want to sit with the Cheerios and you're the one person who was there for me this morning," Both Finn and Kurt smiled at this last bit, though Finn still looked noticeably sad.

"Well its fine with me," Kurt grinned more, soon Artie, Tina and Mercedes were all at the table,

"Where's little-miss-I'm-the-best today?" Mercedes asked,

"Probably in the Auditorium practicing, as usual" Artie laughed, Mercedes eyed Finn up and down but remained silent. Throughout lunch there was a lot of chatter, but Finn remained silent.

He looked like a lost, sad little puppy dog. But Kurt didn't blame him; he lost his girlfriend, best friend, friends and daughter all within the space of three days. At the end of lunch Kurt and Finn stood up together and cleared their trays, as they were walking out of the cafeteria Kurt spotted Puck.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't exist, he's not in your world," Kurt stood on his tiptoes and muttered in Finn's ear.

Finn looked like he was going to cry again, Kurt grabbed his arm hard,

"Ignore him, he's not there," Kurt pulled Finn past Puck and into the hallways.

Once again Finn and Kurt found themselves in the boys bathroom, Finn was leaning over a sink, taking deep breaths, it was obvious to Kurt he was trying to hold back tears.

Kurt rubbed his back,"You're ok, it'll be ok, calm down." Kurt said soothingly, Finn took a few more deep breaths and stood up straight,

"I-I'm fine now, thanks Kurt." Finn gave Kurt a small smile,

"What are friends for," Kurt said, _Oh how I wish we could be more than friends_, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, sorry for it being so short!! More to come, promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3 What to do?

As Finn drove home his mind was racing over that day's events, Kurt comforting him in the classroom, making him go to class, Kurt making sure he didn't start crying again. His mind was full of Kurt.

Finn wasn't aware of how much Kurt cared.

Finn's stomach started to jitter excitedly when he thought of the soprano, but Finn dismissed the feeling, convincing himself it was only because someone cared for him, truly cared for him, for the first time in a while.

When Finn got home he collapsed into bed and closed his eyes, trying to banish all the thoughts from his mind.

Finn wasn't aware he fell asleep until his mother woke him up later that night for dinner, he groggily stumbled down to eat, his mother seemed… calm, well as calm as she had been in the past few days.

She hadn't been too happy when she found out about the Puck Quinn situation and she was especially unhappy when Quinn packed up all her stuff and went to Santana's without talking to Finn first.

"How was school, sweetie?" His mother asked kindly, obviously hoping for a better response to the one she had gotten lately,

"It was… better," Finn said, mustering a smile for his stressed mother

"That's good!" His mother exclaimed, a beam shining on her face, Finn felt happy that for a few minutes he could make his mother happy.

After dinner Finn trudged back up to his room, his mind full of the events from today again, and then they reached a dead end, Puck, Quinn and the baby girl he thought was his, Finn fell back onto his bed, and once again felt warm salty tears running down his face and the sobs that made him shake.

Somewhere in the night Finn slipped into a restless sleep.

***

Kurt sat on the couch, mulling over the events from today, he should have never gotten this close to Finn, now it just made things harder for him.

It hurt less loving Finn from a distance than it did loving him when he was so close.

Kurt let out a sigh and pulled out his phone, _Hey M, Me and you, late night shopping then dinner, what do you think?_ He sent it off, certain he would get a reply with a matter of seconds, and he was right,

_Sure, I'll pick you up in 15._ Kurt smiled, he could always rely on Mercedes to take him shopping, not matter the time of day.

Sure enough 15 minutes later, there was Mercedes in her car, Kurt ran out of the house, screaming goodbyes to his dad, as soon as he was in Mercedes car he let out a sigh.

He pulled his seat belt on and leant further into the car seat,

"What's up ma man?" There was pain in Mercedes voice, she was worried about Kurt.

"I just can't _do_ this anymore Mercedes! I mean it's all jolly good that Finn isn't being led on anymore but now it's just harder for me cause know I have him around me all day every school day, but not all day but you get what I mean. And it's just so hard for me cause I love him so much and he doesn't even notice being the adorably think baboon he is but it's so hard to control myself now and I don't know what to _do!_" Kurt rambled, he wasn't aware that he had started to yell.

"Kurt I know it must be hard for you but why don't you tell him," Kurt opened his mouth to object, "I don't mean, like, straight away but give it a few weeks and then tell him, I know it'll be hard to get through those weeks, for both of you but it's just something you have to do ma boy." Mercedes smiled

They had reached the shopping centre by this point, Kurt let out another sigh, "I could just give up," he stated feebly.

"No you won't, because I will not permit you to give up, I know that's not you Kurt. You're my fighter boy, and if some stupid oaf comes along and changed that then he's not worth your time." Mercedes fired back, stepping out of the car.

Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds before stepping out of the car, trying to put on the best happy face as he could so Mercedes and he would enjoy the night.

* * *

**A/N I realise I should probably stop writing so much in one night, but I have no life sooo... I'm not gonna. Thanks for all the favourites and reviews. You guys are made of _pure awesome :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 I hate your guts

A/N I feel neglectful, I'm sorry, but with Christmas and everything I just got tied up. But here's a new chapter, please don't kill me. Also, if you review tell me, what did **you** get for Christmas. You don't have to if you don't want to but I think it'd be interesting.

* * *

Finn walked into school, tired and irritated, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and his mind had been on a loop, going through memories.

All of them revolved somehow around Puck, Quinn and the baby. He walked to his locker and pulled random books out, he didn't care what subjects he had today, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Finn, as one of your close friends I am very worried about your current state," Finn turned to see Rachel standing in front of him, she was wearing one of her oh so short skirts and she had her lecture face on.

For some reason all Finn could think about was kissing her, and he didn't stop himself.

As she opened her mouth to continue with her rant Finn leant down and kissed her, it wasn't soft and sweet but it was hard and rough, releasing all the emotions he'd felt for the past few days.

Finn wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to play with her dark brown hair. Rachel wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart they were panting, Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest, neither of them noticed the small boy standing a few metres away, tears in his eyes.

Kurt watched the whole scene unfold, Rachel marching right up to Finn, about to give him a lecture, Finn turning around looking pissed off and tired and then he kissed her.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes; he marched to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

There was a pain in his chest, it was like a thousand heart breaks, over and over again. That's when the tears started to really flow, warm and salty, down his perfectly made up face.

His sobs were shuddered as his shoulders rose and fell with each new round of tears and every new sob; it took him a while to notice that his phone was vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket, barely able to see through all the tears, when he was able to register who it was. He answered the phone, trying to quieten his sobs.

"Kurt where the he-" Mercedes seemed to register his sobs through the phone, her voice got a lot softer, "Kurt… Kurt what's wrong?" all that answered her was more sobs when he thought about what happened. "Kurt tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

"Bath" Kurt hiccupped through another sob "room" he managed to get squeak out through sobs.

"I'm coming now," Mercedes said, hanging up the phone. A few minutes later Kurt heard Mercedes voice ringing throughout the boys' bathroom,

"If there are any boys in here either get out now or be prepared for me to march in here." The only sound that greeted her was Kurt's sobs; she walked gingerly up to the only locked stall.

"Kurt, come on, I'll take you home." Mercedes spoke through the crack in the stall door; slowly Kurt unlocked the door and collapsed into Mercedes arms. She hugged him tight, "come on let's get you home."

Finn immediately regretted kissing Rachel, after a few minutes he realised what he had done, "Rachel I c-can't d-do this," he stammered out.

Rachel looked shocked, but then her facial expression changed to something of understanding, "Ok... Just... When you are, I'll be here waiting." She gave him a sad smile, before she went into the girls bathroom.

Finn felt horrible, he hadn't meant to make her cry, or kiss her for that matter, he decided to go looking for Kurt.

He wanted to find comfort in the one boy who would always give it to him

Kurt sat on his bed with his head on Mercedes shoulder, her arm around his shoulders.

He was still crying, but without tears. It seemed like his body had run out of any water to use for tears so now he was just crying great, big, dry sobs.

Mercedes squeezed his shoulders into some form of a sideways hug, every so often she would whisper phrases like "You're too good for him" and "He doesn't deserve you."

When Kurt had finally been able to tell her what had happened she looked as if she was going to drive back to school and rip both Finn and Rachel's heads off.

But instead she had stayed with Kurt, comforting while he cried and cried, like _best friend's_ should.


	5. Chapter 5 Ow That Hurts

A/N before this story goes on I'd like to thanks one of my best friends Meliisa (TheJokerMelissa) she pushed me into writing this, and for that I cannot thank her enough. She's always there to encourage me and give me tips to improve. So thanks Mel, I love you

And to **YOU!** Thank you for reading this and reviewing it!! It makes me feel so happy when I see that people have reviewed this.

* * *

Kurt rolled out of bed, groaning. Mercedes had left somewhere around 9 last night, when his dad had asked why Kurt was at home and not at school Mercedes had come up with a story how he was sick, but he didn't seem to buy it.

Sometime after Mercedes left Kurt had decided it would be smart to drink a whole bottle of Smirnoff, to try and get rid of all the hurt an turned out not to be one of Kurt's _smartest_ ideas ever, but it did work… for a bit.

His head was throbbing; it was a mixture of a hangover and one of those headaches you get from crying too much.

Before he could even think Kurt was on his feet and sprinting to his on suite, he only just made it to the toilet before he started upheaving anything that was in his stomach.

Kurt stood up with a moan, going over to the sink and gurgling what seemed like a whole bottle of mouth wash.

When he straightened up and examined himself in the mirror he was horrified at the image that greeted him, his face had broken out in pimples, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy with dark grey circles underneath them; and his cheeks were red with tear streaks on them. He dunked his head in a sinkful of water, too lazy to do anything else and stumbled down stairs for breakfast.

Finn sat, staring down at his bowl of cereal; he stirred the cereal around for a few minutes but didn't eat anything.

His mind was once again full with a whirlwind of thoughts, but this time they were about Rachel and Kurt.

He had felt bad for kissing Rachel, he was just such an emotional wreck at the moment and he couldn't control the urge, but when he had gone to find Kurt he wasn't anywhere to find and he wasn't answering his calls, voicemail messages or texts and that worried Finn a lot. He decided that as soon as he got to school he would try and look for the soprano.

Kurt packed his bag, moaning with pain as he did so, he had already taken 3 aspirin tablets and a Borocca but they didn't seem to help at all and he couldn't miss school today.

He had already gotten a lecture from his Dad about missing school for one day and he couldn't miss another day of school.

Kurt heard the beeping of Mercedes horn and winced, he shuffled downstairs and outside to her car, mumbling byes to his Dad on the way. Once he was inside Mercedes' car he let out a large sigh.

As Mercedes started to drive she turned to Kurt, "What was with the message you sent me last night Kurt?" he winced at how loud her voice was,

"Stop shouting," Kurt mumbled hoarsely, "and what text?"

"I'll show you when we get to school," Mercedes continued to drive.

And Mercedes stayed true to her word, when they pulled up in the school parking lot she pulled out her phone, "Bambi I cried so much when they shot your Mummy…" Mercedes read it word for word off the phone, Kurt blushed a crimson red,

"I was… Well… I was um… Drunk" Kurt stumbled,

"I figured," Mercedes said dryly, shooting him a look, her expression softened with the next question, "Why did you do it Kurt?"

"I don't know… I just… though it'd help…" Kurt whispered, avoiding Mercedes gaze. Mercedes pull him into some sort of awkward car hug,

"Let's go," she smiled softly but looked concerned.

Finn wandered the halls looking for Kurt; he had looked everywhere and had not been able to find the small boy. He was on the verge of giving up when he saw the small boy at his locker, Finn walked over to him, a grin plastered to his face.

When he reached Kurt he realised he was a bit worse for wear, he looked like he hadn't slept in days and his forehead was covered in small pimples.

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?" Finn chirped, determined to make it seem like he was happier today, when truthfully he wasn't, he had cried himself to sleep again the night before and still felt horrible for crushing Rachel like he did.

"Ssshhh! Stop yelling!" Kurt moaned, resting his head against his cold, metal locker.

"Kurt are you… hung-over?" Finn enquired, worried,

"Yes, now shouldn't you be snogging _Rachel_, in some dark corner or something," Kurt glared daggers at Finn, Finn opened his mouth to argue back, "I don't have time for this Finn, not today." Kurt ran off into the bathroom to once again upheave his stomach contents, leaving a dumbfounded Finn standing by his locker.

* * *

If your wondering what a Borocca is it's this tabletty thing you put in water and it dissolves and wakes you up and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6 Go Away

The next week passed in a blur, Kurt got slushied various times, but the dull ache in his chest never went away.

He was just an empty shell, barely speaking to anyone and each night he cried himself to sleep.

Whenever he saw Finn the dull pain became a gut wrenching pain that made him feel like throwing up, or crying more.

He had no energy for Glee, he didn't bother doing his morning and nightly ritual for his face anymore and he barely concentrated in school. Even Mr. Shue and his Dad noticed something was up, but every time someone asked what was wrong he only waved them off, the only person who knew what was happening and was there for him was Mercedes.

Each afternoon she'd come over to his house and each night he'd call her up in tears.

Finn still couldn't figure out why Kurt ignored him and every time that he looked at Finn he looked pained.

But he was worried about Kurt, ever since he turned up hungover that day at school he didn't do anything anymore, he always looked exhausted and barely spoke to anyone.

When the bell rang Finn trudged out of English, then it dawned on him, he should ask Mercedes what was wrong. He moved through the halls, looking for the diva. When he found her he smiled and ran up to her,

"Mercedes! Can we talk?" Finn enquired

"Make it quick white boy cause I don't have much time or patience for you anymore," Mercedes said flatly, glaring at him,

"Why is Kurt… well… ignoring me?"

"You must be blind white boy, figure it out for yourself," Mercedes stormed off, Finn's brow furrowed, he didn't get what Mercedes meant.

For the rest of the day he tried to figure out what Mercedes meant by it and why she was so furious with him, and then finally it dawned on him, Kurt _liked_ Finn! In _that_ way!

At first Finn dismissed the thought, but the more he thought about it he realised it was true. It all made sense, Kurt started going downhill since he kissed Rachel, but how would he fix this mess.

Then it dawned on Finn what he had to do.

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs closest to the door in the choir room, all of the Glee club shot him worried looks, as usual he just ignored them and didn't look at Finn at all.

Mercedes sat next to Kurt and gave him a small smile, Kurt smiled back then turned his attention back to the front of the room.

When Mr Shue finally entered the room he gave Kurt a worried look, Kurt was getting really sick of all the worried looks he was getting.

As usual Kurt barely paid attention during practice, only giving a half assed effort when learning all the choreography for the song. When Glee ended Kurt went to get his bag, only to find his road blocked by Finn,

"Finn get out of my way," Kurt sighed, not looking at him

"Can we… talk?" Finn asked

"I told you this last week and I'll tell you it again, not now I'm not ready, not now," Kurt went to reach for his bag but Finn grabbed his arm, a tingling sensation shot through Kurt where Finn touched him.

By this point they were some of the last people in the choir room; Mercedes walked up to Kurt and whispered in his ear

"Don't get hurt," and shot a glare at Finn, then left the choir room. Now they really were the only people left in the room,

"Finn I don't want to talk!" Kurt protested.

"Well too bad! Cause you're going to!" Finn growled, "Kurt why are you ignoring me?" Finn asked, sounding hurt, Kurt turned away,

"Do you know how _hard_ it is for me Finn? When I used t have to watch and _Quinn_"-Finn flinched at the mention of her name- "And now I have to watch you and Rachel kissing in the hallways, do you know how that _feels_?!" By the end of it Kurt was yelling, he spun around to look at Finn, Kurt had tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kurt I-I knew you l-like me bu-but-" Finn started, but Kurt cut him off,

"_Like_ you?! I wish it was a simple as the Finn, I really wish it was, but I've gone well past that stage by now. Finn… I-I _love_ you." Kurt confessed.

There were a few moments of silence until Kurt grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom. Finn sat on one of the chairs; he ran his hands through his hair, unsure what to make of the situation. He never would have thought the small soprano had _loved_ him.

And Finn was so confused with everything that had happened since Sectionals, with Quinn and the baby and the fact that every time he saw that adorable soprano he got butterflies in his stomach that he dismissed as just being happy to see the one person who was there for him.

Finn sighed and trudged out of the school to his car.

Kurt lay on his bed, face in the pillow, crying again.

But this time he didn't think he'd ever stop, he couldn't believe he'd confessed his love to Finn.

And Finn had just sat there doing nothing; Kurt had run out of the classroom, jumped in Mercedes car and he had asked her politely not to come over.

Mercedes didn't pry, she could sense that Kurt was upset, she vowed to herself that she was gonna kill Finn when she went to school the next day.

Kurt's whole bed was shaking with the force of his sobs; he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. _Why_ had he told Finn he loved him?! He thought to himself, I'm so _stupid_!

Kurt cried harder and then walked down stairs, grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and walked back up to his bedroom.

Kurt knew the ice cream would make him feel better, do _horrible_ things for his skin, but it would make him feel better- it was what he survived off for two weeks when his mother had died.

Finn drove around, not wanting to go home, but not wanting to stay in his car thinking about what happened.

Finn wasn't even sure where he was going, somehow he ended up in Kurt's street and before he knew it he was parked in front of Kurt's house.

He wasn't sure _why_ he was there but obviously if he'd driven here then his subconscious wanted him to do something, to maybe patch things up with Kurt.

Kurt heard the ring of the doorbell, which he thought was weird because his Dad wasn't due home for another hour, and even if it was his dad he wouldn't have rung the door bell and he told Mercedes that he didn't want her coming over today.

Instead Kurt ignored it and cried again, a few moments later the doorbell rang again, Kurt sighed.

Whoever was at the door was very persistent, he got up, wiped away his tears and walked down stairs to the front door.

The site at his front door was one that shocked him, Finn was standing in the door way, with a very determined look on his face.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt croaked, his voice had gone hoarse from all the crying,

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I reacted in the choir room I was just unsure of what to do and after you left I felt so bad, and I'm so confused right now because I hadn't meant to kiss Rachel that time and ever since Sectionals, and I'm pretty sure before that, every time I saw you I got butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know what to do but now I think I do,"

Finn babbled, then he leant down and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. It was tender and sweet, when they broke apart Kurt was blushing insanely and Finn had a slight smile on his face.

Finn kissed him again, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck.

Finn opened his mouth slightly and Kurt shyly put his tongue in.

Finn moaned against Kurt's lips and pulled him closer, Finn moved his hand to the small of Kurt's back; Kurt ran his hands through Finn's hair.

When they broke apart Kurt rest his head on Finn's chest, inhaling his sweet scent, vowing to himself he would always remember it. Forever

* * *

**A/N I DECIDED THIS WAS A GOOD ENDING!! SORRY GUYS!! I DO HAVE MORE GLEE FANFIC'S ON THE WAY THOUGH  
**


End file.
